secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuba Region
The Nuba region, named for one of its sims, was appended to the northeast corner of early Sansara in two phases during August 2004. During the first addition, August 9, 2004, nineteen sims were added. An additional eighteen date to August 17th. When the second phase was configured, three other named sims (Brindamoor, Robinson, Capelli) were kept empty, forming a lake. Sims added during the first phase, and the likely source of their names, include: *Shona - a Southern African Bantu-speaking people *Kafiri - the original non-muslim inhabitants of Kafiristan (Nurestan) in the Hindu Kush region of Afghanistan and Pakistan *Dacia - the home of the ancient Dacians, in modern Romania and Moldova, as well as parts of Hungary, Bulgaria and Ukraine. *Luo - a people of Kenya and Tanzania (Port St. James) *Tharu - indigenous people living on the border of Nepal and India *Tuvan - Turkic people who make up about two thirds of the population of Tuva, Russia famous for “throat singing” *Igbo - one of the largest ethnic groups in West Africa *Lozi - an ethnic group primarily of western Zambia *Furu River - a tributary of the Jiul de Vest River in Romania. *Dari - the new literary Persian language and the Persian language in Afghanistan *Sami - the Sami people of the Scandinavian Peninsula, the Kola Peninsula, Karelia and Finland *Zuni - the western-most New Mexico pueblo tribe *Davvi - a character in Melanie Rawn's Lords of River Run fantasy novels *Dusun - tribe or ethnic and linguistic group in the Malaysian state of Sabah *Batak - a number of ethnic groups found in the highlands of North Sumatra, Indonesia *Zazi - a Pashtun tribe, in the Paktia and Khost provinces of Afghanistan *Voti - a warring group in Solomon's Stone a fantasy novel by L. Sprague de Camp *Wolof - a medieval West African state; a language spoken in Senegal, Gambia, and Mauritania *Urdu - an Indo-Aryan language of the Indo-Iranian branch, belonging to the Indo-European family of languages. It developed under Persian and to a lesser degree Arabic and Turkic influence Sims added during Phase Two: *Kama - pleasure; Kamadeva is the Hindu god of love. *Awa - indigenous people of Amazonia or eastern Highlands Province of Papua New Guinea *Tofalar - Turkic-speaking people in the Irkutsk Oblast in Russia *Degar - the indigenous peoples of the Central Highlands of Vietnam; the Montagnard *Penan - nomadic aboriginal people living in Sarawak and Brunei *Sakai - (Birminghan City) Japanese cities in Osaka and Fukui Prefectures; a Japanese clan *Atis - an indigenous people who live in isolated mountainous parts of the Philippines *Wichi - an indigenous people of South America *Nuba - people who inhabit the Nuba Mountains *Tupi - one of the main ethnic groups of Brazilian indigenous people *Sedig - unknown *Innu - indigenous inhabitants of Nitassinan, eastern Quebec and Labrador, Canada *Semang - a Negrito ethnic group of the Malay Peninsula *Embu - an ethnic group in Kenya. *Ainu - the original aboriginal inhabitants of Japan *Jarawa - one of the indigenous peoples of the Andaman Islands *Yora - an indigenous language of Peru *Kamba - a Bantu ethnic group who live in the semi-arid Eastern Province of Kenya Category:Regions